Love is Unpredictable
by Elemental Mummy
Summary: [UPDATED]A force of evil was released and Zargon tried to stop them...he created the Children of Pierrot...Mikan and Natsume is one of them...Will they be able to stop them? Or let the world be doomed forever...beware...OOC...MikanxNatsume
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Author's Notes: Hahaha!!! My first ever fanfic that i had written AGES ago...hahahaha!!! I hope you'll like it and plz review everyone!!! I'll appreciate if u point out some grammar error and spellings!!! Thanks sooo much!!!! Enjoy minna-san!!!

Disclaimer: I own my PC,Books,Bag, and chuva ever but never will i own GA...

Natsume: so "chuva ever" is a thing...

Me: shut up!!!!!!!! anyway on with the story...

Chapter 1

Prologue

A long time ago in the universe, there is a planet named Gaea. This planet contains the Four Powerful Kingdoms: The Ruby Kingdom, the Sapphire Kingdom, the Amethyst Kingdom and the Emerald Kingdom.

This planet has a powerful stone, named the Moonstone. It is so powerful that no one can ever beat it. This planet is so peaceful and everyone is sharing their own abilities to one another. Until one day, the orb that contains the evil souls accidentally broke. Then, the heart of the other ruler and their kingdom was filled with darkness.

They hunger for power. There is always a broke of war. So the creator and ruler of this planet named Zargon, decided to break the Moonstone into four pieces in order to save the planet as well as the rulers of each kingdom.

But, once the Moonstone broke, it would never be one again. The four stones represent the four elements in nature. The Ruby Kingdom got the Ruby stone which is the Fire element. The Sapphire Kingdom got the Sapphire stone which is the Water element. The Emerald Kingdom got the Emerald stone which is the Earth element. And lastly, the Amethyst Kingdom got the Amethyst stone which is the Air element.

Zargon instructed them to bury the stones deep under the ground. But the Amethyst Kingdom did not bury them instead they summon the most violent evil of all using that stone. After the kingdom had summoned it, many wars broke out and kill almost thousands of people in each kingdom.

Zargon had no choice but to awaken the power of the Children of Pierrot. He broke the orb and an enormous power flew to each kingdom. From then onwards, the Children of Pierrot has awakened. These children will defeat the evil and force them to go back to rest.

However, four persons are only allowed to become the Children of Pierrot every year. But since nobody knew about these children, they continued living and forget about the evil. So the Children of Pierrot come to a waste.

Many years had passed the evil they once knew were forgotten and was buried deep into their hearts. Zargon's power weakened and he came into a deep slumber. But before he slept, a fragment of his power was left and once more awakened the dormant powers of the Children of Pierrot.

These children become active and the evil forces sensed their existence. So, they created a lot of bandits to capture these children and kill them. Since the children look like just ordinary persons, the bandits find it hard to kill them. They continued to hunt for them since their existence was created.

Author's notes: So how was it??? sorry if it was short...I know my first chap sucks bcoz...hehehe...we had a test when that idea struck my aching head...anyway...review minna-san!!!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey

Chapter 2

The Journey

Many years had passed; the Children of Pierrot grew up. But these children are not aware that they had powers. So the bandits killed every single child in every village. And they had been doing that for several years; Killing every innocent child in the village. But, then, in a certain year, four children were saved. They discovered their dormant powers and they fight the evils.

Since then, the villagers protected every child in their village. They kill the bandits who took the children. The Children of Pierrot in other generations become more powerful and destroyed almost all of them.

However there is still one evil left to destroy. In the Emerald Kingdom, there lived a good royal couple. All of his subjects and people were very kind to him and he himself was kind to them too. This event goes on until one day… (A/N: W/thunder and lightning effects…)

The Sorceress of the Forbidden Mountain, one of the forces of evil, came to the castle. She cursed the king. After being cursed the king thought of nothing but to erase the humanity.

The queen was so sad. She can't do anything about it. As the years pass, the king started to become a monster and hunger for death of the people around him. He would call all the people in the town for some battle at the castle arena.

His servants would serve poisoned food to the people. But, some are really stubborn and would eventually throw their food. And few only got EAD… (A/N: Eat and die).

Years passed, his daughter needs to have a husband. So, he created another game and this time it would kill his royal maids and also some people. In a village far away named Thunderstorm Village…

There lived a young man with a pair of bloody red orbs and a strikingly raven-colored hair, named Natsume Hyuuga. He's a really nice guy.

He is hardworking, pursued and an ambitious person. Unfortunately, his parents died when he was just barely 1 year old because of the war. He's being cared by the goldsmith who took him.

Then, one day, the goldsmith found out that he was one of the Children of Pierrot. But, he's so kind and he hid him away from the bandits. From that day on, he kept it a secret. He grew up as a goldsmith too.

He was so happy at that time and almost contented. Until one day... a messenger arrived from the castle.

"On behalf of King Ruka Nogi, our king, I present to you this letter. It says that as part of our tradition, young men are to face some battles when they come in the right age. But, the king's daughter, the princess, needs to have a husband and if you could pass the test, you will be married to the princess. And I hereby proclaim that you're a candidate for the princess's husband. So, I'm here, to ask your answer if you would join the battle game." The messenger said.

And after hearing this, all the villagers were happy for him. "Come on, join the battle game." One of the elders said.

"Thank you." He replied. "Son, if you want to live in this world, you must act according to your feelings alright?" the goldsmith said.

"Thanks a lot. Alright then, I'm gonna join the battle game!" he said. "Oh thank you very much." The messenger replied.

"Ok pack your things now and be ready for your long journey at the castle." The goldsmith said.

He's sad that he would leave them all. But the villagers said "Don't worry about us young man, we'll be alright! Follow your dreams."

"Yeah! Don't worry Natsume! We can take care of ourselves!" said the others. "You guys were so kind to me! Thank you very much! How can I ever repay you all?" He said.

"Don't worry son. When you are accepted at the castle, just come here and visit us. The Thunderstorm village is always being opened for you." The elders said.

"After all these years of taking care of you, you finally come in the right age. 17 years is such a long time. And now, you're leaving us." The goldsmith said, with fake tears.

"Now, don't get too emotional in there Pops." Natsume replied.

"Natsume, promise me you'll come back home one piece." Youichi said.

"Yes I promise you little Youichi. I'll come back and beat those guys who make you cry." He replied.

"Alright, promise is a promise. Deal?" he asked. "Deal!" he replied. "Now-now bade goodbye to your big brother."

His mother said. "Right! Bye big bro! You rock!" he said.

"Yeah take care too little bro!" he replied. And they bade him good bye.

And the journey of Natsume starts here…

Author's notes: So how was it? Nice, good, pwede nang pagtyagaan, bad, worse, worst, sucker??? hahaha!!! Reviews plz and u may add some suggestions if u wer kind enough... thanks sooo much!!! I knoe it is also short but don't worri...the next chap wud be a bit longer...yeah a** bit...hahaha**...reviews everyone!!!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Unexpected Offer

Chapter 3

The Unexpected Offer

At the castle, he's being welcomed by the maids. He saw the princess. Her name was Princess Yufa. Then he bowed at her and introduced him self in a very fine manner.

"Your Excellency, I'm Hyuuga Natsume of the Thunderstorm Village. It's a pleasure of meeting you today."

Then, she said, "Oh! What a fine man you are! You must be tired because of your long journey."

Then the blonde princess called a maid to assist the visitor. "Miss Mikan please led this fine man to his room."

"Right away Your Majesty." The maid replied.

Then, as they walk into the hall, he asked the auburn haired maiden. "Umm…Miss Mikan have I seen you before?" he asked.

"I…don't…think so…" she said.

"Oh well…so what village are you from? I'm from Thunderstorm Village. My name is Natsume Hyuuga. You can call me Natsume if you want to coz that's what they call me." He said.

"Well Natsume, I came from Thunderstorm Village too. And my name is Mikan Sakura." She replied.

When they had reached the room... "The rules in the game were very simple. Once you were in the game, you should fight with all your best. You have to think of plans and strategies to beat your opponent. And this game would only last for two whole weeks." She explained.

"I see. Oh yeah I heard that the king was cursed and became really scary. Is that true?" he asked.

"So, do you really wanna know what happened?" She asked the curios raven haired boy.

"Yes, of course." he replied eagerly.

"Ok then, here it goes. A long time ago, the king was happily ruling this land. Until one day, the Sorceress of the Forbidden Mountain came here. He cursed the king and later on, he became so violent and thought of nothing but to destroy humanity. He started with us servants. He wants to kill us all. So he created this game. After the game, I'll die of course, obviously." She said sadly.

"No way! That's not fair!" He exclaimed.

"Well, that's the way things are." She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's not true." He said.

"Are you silly?" she asked.

"No, of course not!" he shouted.

Deafening silence ruled over them until the crimson eyed boy shattered it.

"I have a question, have you seen your mother and father?" he asked.

"Well, yes I have. They died when I was 7 years old." She replied.

"I see. Anyway, why is it you?"

He asked. "Well, I'm the next one in the list, stupid." she replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh… That's terrible! Is there anyway I can help?" He asked.

"There's no way you could help me." She said. "What the heck are you talking about?" he asked. "No, it's too late…it's much too late now. After this tournament-" She was cut off.

"There should be a way to stop this!" he interrupted.

"There is actually." She muttered really, really softly, but loud enough to be heard by the raven-haired boy.

_"Oops. I think I said too much. Damn!"_ She thought as she came back to her senses.

"So, what is it? Come on, tell me. Spill the beans." He insisted.

"I cannot tell you. I got a bad feeling that you'll do something stupid. Well you are stupid coz I had told you gazillion times before that there is no way you could help me." She replied sarcastically.

"You're too exaggerated. We had just met and you said that you had told me a gazillion times. Anyway, you're stupid too. You just said that there is a way to stop this." he said.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She was speechless because he has a point. A vein popped out of her forehead. She raised an eyebrow. Oh no, it's trouble.

"Then, you better not ask me again!" She replied, suppressing her anger.

"Asked what?" he asked, oblivious of what she was talking about.

3 veins popped out of her forehead instantly. This time, her lips and eyes were twitching. That's it. He did it this time. She gave him her infamous 'you'll-regret-that-you-had-met-and-talk-to-me' and the 'you-should've-not-said-that' glare.

However our ever-so-dense raven haired boy didn't budge because he was oblivious that she was raging with fury inside.

"Asked what?" he asked again.

That's it. The volcano is going to explode in any second…3…2…1… (A/N: Oh my God, I must get out of here, quick!!!) BBBOOOOMMM!!!! A few seconds later…

"What's happening? (Coughs, coughs, coughs.) Help!!! I'm (coughs) drowning (coughs)." He exclaimed.

"Your such an idiot. Now I'm gonna reveal one of my deepest secrets." She answered. "What (coughs) secret?" he asked, still gasping for air.

"Alright, I'm gonna release you first." She said.

Then she released him in her power. "What do you mean secret?" he asked. She looked in her hand and a water ball appeared in her right palm.

"See this? This is the Water Power. I can control water. The power I used at you was the Illusion of Drowning." She explained.

"…" he said. He was too shocked to even utter a word.

She sighed. "From the look on your face, you don't even understand what I've said." she said.

"You're one of the Children of Pierrot." He replied, still in deep thought.

"Bingo. I think Mr. Stupid Idiotic Freaking Caliperously Sniztherz Illucative Hunchrinzx Euiolizes Gassiol Reniscenzse Moron has a brain after all." She commented.

"Don't call me a stupid idiotic freaking whatever it comes next, you moron." He snapped back from his daydreaming. And as if she read his mind…

"Done with the daydreaming thing?" she asked smirking.

"I'm not daydreaming, you little girl!" he shouted.

"Oh, look, Mr. Stupid Idiotic Caliperously Sniztherz Illucative Hunchrinzx Euiolizes Gassiol Reniscenzse is angry and even made me a name." she replied still smirking.

"I'm not! Don't you even dare call me that again! And, I'm irritated about your smirking hobby!" he shouted giving her a 'you'll-regret-calling-me-that-you-stupid-little-girl' glare.

"Yes you are." She replied nonchalantly.

"Am not!" he shouted.

"You are." She replied coolly.

"Any way, since you told me one of your secrets, it's my turn to tell you mine." He changed the topic. He pointed his index finger and a small flame appeared on it. "I'm one of the Children of Pierrot. I have the Power of Fire. Directly opposite to yours." he explained.

"I know. I already knew that you had powers from the moment you stepped on this palace. So it's not a secret anymore." She replied coolly.

"What? You're unbelievable! How did you know? The mind-reading power is for the Air element only. There's no way you can have two powers!" he exclaimed.

"You're such a Freaking Moron." She replied.

"Could you please stop calling me names?! Just get to the point!" He shouted.

"Alright, you don't have to shout. You'll make my eardrums explode. Of course I do not have 2 powers, moron. Could you have even just a little common sense there? We Children of Pierrot have a high sensitivity against power-bearing persons. I guess you're too preoccupied by your thoughts. That's why you didn't sense my power immediately. That's a bad habit, moron. You won't be able to concentrate your powers." She explained.

"I see." He replied.

"I figure out with that silly head of yours, I can tell you how to stop this. You must beat the sorceress and destroy the Orb of the Death Samurai in her palace." She informed. _"The reason I told you this because I think it's the right time to end this foolishness and I…I don't want you to get involve into further troubles when this is not sorted out earlier."_ She thought.

"Alright, I'll destroy that orb to free the king and to stop you from being killed." He replied immediately.

Mikan fell down anime style. "It's no joke going there. It would just cost you your life you know?" she said.

"It doesn't matter. What matters most is to save you from your fateful death." He replied.

Then she became quiet. _"He's really a stupid idiot. But he could be sweet sometimes. What am I thinking?! Oh shoo! Go away sinister thoughts." _She thought.

"Natsume, why don't you sleep now and get ready for tomorrow. Night." She said.

"Goodnight." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle

Chapter 4

The Battle

The next day… the challenge started. King Ruka said "Ohayo, minna-san! The 2 weeks of your adventure begins here. Ok that's all. Good luck to all of you!"

Then the challenge started. "Ok. This trial is part of the battle. You'll be in a 2 day trial then 1 day break. After the break, there will be another 2 day trial and another break. Then on the remaining days, you'll prepare for the real battle. This portion is just very easy. But you have to give the best you can. Ok, this is an enormous club fist. You just have to punch it with all your strength. It measures your spirit energy. If you don't get at least 250 and up, you'll never get into the next round. You got two trials." She said.

Then, Natsume was nervous. Then, he punched it. And he got 199.

"Hey don't be a girl! Now, punch it with all your strength! I told you don't get too preoccupied by your thoughts." she shouted.

"_Jeez, she's so loud. This girl is unpredictable! Last night she's so moody then now…She's so loud._" he thought.

And this time he got…252! "I think you should practice more to concentrate your power." she said, slapping her forehead.

"Phew! That was close." He said.

"Be ready for the next challenge tomorrow. It will be tougher than you think. It requires you your strong senses. So better prepare. And don't get too preoccupied by your thoughts. It will be harder for you to concentrate your power. Understand?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." He answered.

The next day… "This is what we call, Find the Different. You will enter a room. Ok, ready, get set, go!" she ordered.

At Natsume's room…he saw some strange holes. "Wow pretty creepy!!!" He said.

"Yes it is, and the worst is you will find yourself being attacked by the spears in all of the holes there. But your goal is to only find the different. It is a worm but it disguised itself like a spear so it might be hard for you to identify. You must kill it or else the raining of spears to you won't stop. It would only stop if you killed it ok?" She added.

"Ah! Piece of cake!" he said.

"Ok, here is your trial. Use this sword to slice off the odd one. Goodluck! Oh and one more thing, when the real spear hits you, it really hurts you know. So, better be careful! Ok let's start your trial." She ended.

Two spears were shot down.

"Can you guess where the worm is?" she asked.

Then, he saw the odd. As the worm goes near, he sliced it off. And that was his trial.

"Wow! You sure are fast! How did you find the worm?" she asked.

"It's really easy. I saw its eyes." He replied. (unbelievable!)

"How come you saw its eyes when it is traveling at 80 miles per second?" she asked.

"I don't know but I saw its eyes." He replied.

_"Hmm…I think he can manipulate and concentrate his power now. Good job, Natsume." _She thought. "Wow! You passed the trial. Ok here is the real game. You only have 2 hours to finish it. Ok, goodluck!!!" she said.

And there are non-stop rains of spears. Almost two hours had passed…

She said to herself, _"It's almost time already and he hadn't found the worm. I guess I was wrong thinking that he learned how to concentrate his powers."_ She thought. "Ok, 30 seconds left." She called out. _"_

_What the heck?! Only 30 seconds to go?! Ouch! I think a spear hit my left shoulder."_ He thought.

Then, later on…

"_How can I find the worm? There are so many spears!_" He asked himself.

Then after few seconds of thinking…

_"Darn it! If these eyes can't see that worm, then how could I kill it? It's not like that I have a 20-20 vision or something. It's just that…"_ He thought.

Then he heard a heart beat.

_"Of course, even though it looks like a spear, it's still a worm. No matter where it hides, it can never hide its heart beat! All I have to do is concentration. If my eyes can't see that worm, then I better listen to it."_ He thought.

It's not so long before he heard the heart beat of the worm. Then it's coming towards him.

"Gotcha!" He shouted. He sliced it through and it was dead. "Alright! I did it! At last!" he exclaimed.

"Wow! That's great news." She said.

"If you only rely on your sense of sight, your vision wavers and plays tricks on you. So, it's still best to use your primary intuitions." he said.

When they got to their room…

"You should be careful next time. It's not like I'm you're personal assistant that takes care of you all the time." She told him.

"I'm sorry Miss Mikan. I'm just so careless you see." He explained. "Oh, did I forget to mention that you call me Mikan? 'Miss Mikan' really sucks you know. Yeah, it sucks.

"I see." He replied.

"Ok get some sleep. You should be ready for tomorrow." She said.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update guys...really...school days are here so i won't be able to update really fast...-cries-...i had sneaked out my mom today...well lucky for me...hahahaha...and thanks for the wonderful reviews Aaya-Aaya and AyamiLee...oh and i forgot to put disclaimer on my chapter...hahahaha...

Natsume: Tch. Typical...

Me: shut up kitty!!!

Natsume: don't call me that!!!

Me: Well i'll stop if u do the disclaimer...

Natsume: Tch. She doesn't own GA coz if she does...she's ashes now...

Me: -sweatdrops- anyway on with the story!!!

GUIDE:

_Dreams/Thoughts_

words of the characters

Chapter 5

The Dream

_I__n the last day… _

_"Ok folks! This day is the greatest day and also the last day of your adventure. You'll gonna need to beat every person that are assigned to you." the king said. _

_"Where is Miss Mi…I mean Mikan? Darn it! She's late! What happened to her? Oh I better check things out." He muttered. _

_Then, the raven-haired boy went back to the castle. And he saw Mikan running and panting. _

_"What happened? Daijoubo?" the worried boy asked. _

_"It's today." she replied plainly. _

_"What the…you mean today???" he asked again, totally worried. _

_"Yes, you're totally right." the auburn haired girl replied. _

_"What happens next? What…am I supposed to do now?" he panicked, not knowing what to do. _

_"Gomen nasai, Natsume. But, you must fight and win this battle. Come on, Natsume, that's all you can do now. Please win this tournament. Don't you worry my friend. I'll look after you." She said. _

_"No!! No way!! Mikan!! Don't go!!!" he shouted, tears started to fall in his bloody red orbs. Then she smiled. _

_"No! Please don't go!" he shouted franticly._

_"Take care of yourself." She said, still smiling. _

_"No!!! Don't go!!! Please no!! It's not the end!! Mmmmiiiiikkkkkaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!!!!" he shouted to the highest level._

Then...

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

his alarm clock rings...

"What now…What the-" he was cut off by a sudden thing that disturbed him.

There was a pillow slapped on his handsome face and he shouted.

"Hey, you really bug me there. Why are you calling my name anyway? It's like I'm going to go away somewhere and I'll leave you on your own. You're crying desperately these past few days. What has gotten into you?" She asked, worriedly.

"What the…it's only a dream? You're alive! Kami-sama! I thought that was real. Thank goodness!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

"So, what is your dream anyway? You've been dreaming a lot. And get off me!!!" she said, while drinking her coffee.

That's right...she was drinking coffee and lucky for him that she didn't spit it on his face.

"It's that weird dream again. I dreamed of you being captured by the Sorceress in your bed. The Sorceress, you and I are the only ones in the room. Then, she takes you to the Forbidden Mountain. I tried to help you but then, you kept on saying you'll look after me and I have to win the tournament. And that's why I called your name." he said.

Mikan's POV

I woke up at exactly 6:00 because I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock. I went to the bathroom and take a nice cold bath. After I take a bath, I dressed in my pink sweater and went out to get some coffee coz it's pretty cold now that winter is here already. I'm watching the snow falls on the snow-filled ground. I was gonna drink my coffee when suddenly I heard somebody shouted...

_"No!!! Don't go!!! Please no!! It's not the end!! Mmmmiiiiikkkkkaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!!!!"_

I almost spit out my coffee from that ear piercing scream. I thought it was from the outside but when I heard my name, my head immediately turned towards the sleeping raven-haired boy wiht ruby eyes. He was panting and sweating hard. But I was pissed of by that scream of his that's why I slapped him with a pillow. I heard him shout...

"Hey, you really bug me there. Why are you calling my name anyway? It's like I'm going to go away somewhere and I'll leave you on your own. You're crying desperately these past few days. What has gotten into you?" I asked, worriedly.

"What the…it's only a dream? You're alive! Kami-sama! I thought that was real. Thank goodness!" he exclaimed, hugging me.

"So, what is your dream anyway? You've been dreaming a lot. And get off me!!!" I said, while drinking my coffee.

"I dream of you being captured by the sorceress and kill you in her castle. Oh I can't even bear the thought of that!" he replied.

Yep I'm worried about him. Well because he was frantically crying and shouting these past few days. I even have the idea of punching him everytime he wakes up but...nah...i'm not that bad...

Natsume's POV

_I__n the last day… _

_"Ok folks! This day is the greatest day and also the last day of your adventure. You'll gonna need to beat every person that are assigned to you." the king said. _

_"Where is Miss Mi…I mean Mikan? Darn it! She's late! What happened to her? Oh I better check things out." I muttered. _

_I went back to the castle. And I saw Mikan running and panting. _

_"What happened? Daijoubo?" I asked. _

_"It's today." she replied plainly. _

_"What the…you mean today???" I asked again, totally worried. _

_"Yes, you're totally right." the auburn haired girl replied. _

_"What happens next? What…am I supposed to do now?" I panicked, not knowing what to do. _

_"Gomen nasai, Natsume. But, you must fight and win this battle. Come on, Natsume, that's all you can do now. Please win this tournament. Don't you worry my friend. I'll look after you." She said. _

_"No!! No way!! Mikan!! Don't go!!!" I shouted, tears started to fall in my bloody red orbs. Then she smiled. _

_"No! Please don't go!" I shouted franticly._

_"Take care of yourself." She said, still smiling. _

_"No!!! Don't go!!! Please no!! It's not the end!! Mmmmiiiiikkkkkaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!!!!" I shouted to the highest level._

I was dreaming about that same dream again. Good thing my alarm clock ringed. But I never expected that the technologies today are really modern when I saw a flying pillow that slapped my face. But then, I saw Mikan holding a coffee mug while standing and holding another pillow in her other hand.

"Hey, you really bug me there. Why are you calling my name anyway? It's like I'm going to go away somewhere and I'll leave you on your own. You're crying desperately these past few days. What has gotten into you?" She asked, worriedly."What the…it's only a dream? You're alive! Kami-sama! I thought that was real. Thank goodness!" I exclaimed, and hug her.

"So, what is your dream anyway? You've been dreaming a lot. And get off me!!!" she said, while drinking her coffee.

"I dream of you being captured by the sorceress and kill you in her castle. Oh I can't even bear the thought of that!" I replied.Normal POV

"Wow, what a dream!" She commented. "Anyway, this day is a break. So you're free to do anything you wished to." She added.

"Oh I see." the raven-haired boy replied.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" she asked.

"Well, I gotta say that I must train hard to save you from the Sorceress. But first I must spend time with you today. So, come on lets go!!" he replied, happily.

"No." was her flat reply.

-insert beethoven's symphony no. 5 in C minor first movement-

Yep, she's back on being her cold, heartless and moody attitude.

"But why?" he asked while fake tears started coming out from his ruby orbs.

Mikan, noticing her teary eyed partner, said "Fine."

So, that's it she agreed to go out with him. They've gone into many places and they're really happy. They've gone into many shops and they had so much fun. At the end of the day…

"I'm really sorry for dragging you out here." He apologized.

"There's no point of me resisting since we already had gone from many places." She replied coolly.

"Well, I've gotta say that you're a nice buddy." He said.

"Thanks a lot." She replied, and smiled at him. A rare smile that no one had ever seen before, except Natsume.

"I thought of something really important. I think I don't want to continue the tournament and save you instead." He said, looking up the sky.

Then her smile turned into a frown. "Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Why would you waste such a good opportunity on a helpless, poor girl like me? It doesn't make any sense." She asked his raven-haired partner.

"I'm not wasting it you know. Besides, you're my friend. I gotta save you. Remember, I'm ready to make impossible possible for my friends. And besides, I don't give up easily. I'm gonna save you no matter what." He explained, still looking up the sky.

"But you will make a good husband to the prince-" she was cut off.

"Nobody can change my mind." He interrupted.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow is the last day. And a goodbye as well." she said with a sadness in her voice.

"I'm gonna rescue you." He replied straightforwardly.

"But, you can never turn your back now. You must go on. Come on, lets go home." She said.

"But I-" he was cut off.

"No. you will find it boring to do those stuffs tomorrow so just continue the tournament. And besides, you must think of that first before you make a move. Got that? You might regret it." she explained, bangs covering her eyes.

"The only regret that I have is continuing the tournament, watching you die and doing nothing while you are suffering in pain!" he replied as tears start to form in his eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock. _"So he cared about me? He really is a stupid idiot. But, this is the first time somebody cared about me. Arigato, Natsume-kun. You'll be one of the most important persons I met in my life." _she thought.

"Alright stop crying now. Jeez, you're so emotional there. Don't get too mushy." She said as she wiped his tears away with her finger.

Then she lifted his cheek and their gazes locked. The crimson eyed boy looked at her with shock and eventually got lost in her auburn eyes.

_"Wow, she's so adorable when she's this close to me. Her eyes, I'm getting lost in those eyes."_ He thought.

"Don't regret continuing! You haven't even tried it yet." she muttered in her lowest voice.

But he heard her, loud and clear and he snapped back to reality. "I can't let anyone die now! First is my family then my friends??? How unfair life is! It's doesn't make any sense at all! I don't' want you to die! Darn it!" he shouted.

"Natsume…you're such an idiot." She told him.

"Sometimes…Life is so against me." He muttered softly.

"Yes, I know that. But that's how life has been destined to you. You can never do anything about it." She replied.

Then he feel like crying in her arms because he cannot suppress his inner feeling anymore but, he hesitated. Then, as if she had read his mind, she smiled at him reassuringly, opened her arms wide and said,

"Come here."

Without any further hesitation, protestation and explanation, he immediately hugged her. Mikan knows how painful it was to lose a family. Such tragedy had happened to them. She let herself be soaked in his tears as he started crying. He buried his face in her chest and cried his heart out. He needed someone who could understand the way his idiotic mind works. And from the looks of the situation they are in, he probably had found the one that will pull him out of the darkness of his past.

_"Poor guy, he must've been so lonely. He had not seen her parents. Even if he does, he's still too young to remember them. His bottled up feelings had finally come out." _She thought.

"Oh Natsume-kun…if ever you needed arms to cry on, don't hesitate to run on me, just hug me really tight and cry your heart out. I'd be glad to offer you my arms for comfort." she muttered.

"Thanks (sobs). You're (sobs) lucky (sobs) enough (sobs) to have (sobs) spent (sobs) at least (sobs) 7 years (sobs) with (sobs) your (sobs) parents, (sobs). While me, (sobs) I never (sobs) had the (sobs) chance (sobs) to see (sobs) their faces (sobs)." He said in between his sobs.

"No, Natsume. You're wrong." She replied while resting her chin on his head, hugging him tighter with her bangs covering her eyes.

"But why?" he asked. "What do you think is more painful? Not seeing your mother since birth or seeing your mother, but then died because of you?" she asked him.

He cannot answer her because she had a point. He's speechless, again.

Back at the castle… "Hey, tell me more about the Forbidden Mountain." He said.

She raised an eyesbrow. "You're impossible! First you're angry, then you'll burst out in tears and next you'll be happy?!" She commented.

"Well, I don't wanna ruin the day!" he replied with his warm, cheery smile that somehow, melted the ice around the cold heart of hers.

"Alright then. The Forbidden Mountain is the mountain that appears only when two needles float together in the sky, as what I've said before. It is where the innocent people suffer while the sinful ones reigned. The king was so good and the Sorceress despises him so much that's why she cursed him." She replied.

"Despite of the king being so good, she gave him another chance. So that means there is a part of her where evil doesn't rules. She just cursed him instead of killing him." He said.

"Yeah that's right. But now, the evil inside her awakens and ruled over the good side. Now she's a total freak." She replied, nonchalantly.

"I know, but, I don't believe that anyone is born evil." he said.

"Well then, let's sleep now and be ready for tomorrow." She replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I'm really sorry for not updating so I made this chapter a longer...well..i'm expecting your review everyone!!!love lots...me...hehehehehe


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbyes

Author's Notes: Well this is chapter 6. hehehe plz enjoy reading and reviews everyone!!! thank God it was friday today or else i'm toast to death by my mom ;;...

Chapter 6

Goodbye…

The next day…

"Ok folks, here we are going to battle for the last day. After this, only one of you will surely stand up. So be ready." The king said.

Natsume's POV

"Where is Mikan? Darn it! She's late." I muttered under my breath.

I waited for 10 minutes but she's not showing up. I got impatient and I stormed back at the castle.

"Oh I better go inside that castle again." I muttered grumpily.

When I reached the spacious hallway with not a single person around, I got the feeling of creepiness inside me. As if I something bad will happen today. When I had reached out small room, I found Mikan still lying on the bed.

"Mikan, there you are. Come on the fight's starting." I said whispering in her ear. I blushed at the fact that we're so close to each other. I examined her features and she has a very beautiful face. An ever-so-familiar voice woke me up from my daydreaming.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I can't move my body. It's like I'm stuck in this bed." She said.

I immediately jumped off away from her because I never thought she was awake. My heart was pounding and I felt like it was going to jumped out of my ribcage. It stopped pounding when she spoke.

"Are you alright? You're red? Something the matter?" she asked with her kind, gentle and loving voice.

I'm a-alright. How about you, why can't you move?" I asked, panicking at her state.

"I don't know but I can't move." She said while struggling on her bed.

The scene was like she was being wrestled by an invisible enemy and trying to do something maniac to her, while she in return, tried her very best to escape from him. Then, all of the sudden, a strong whirlwind appear in our small bedroom and a figure stepped on our ever-so-creaky floor. I looked closely to see who it was. She has a long ebony hair with purple streaks hanging down to her waist. She is wearing a black knee-length gown with frills on the top and on the hem of her skirt. She is wearing a yellow amethyst necklace and it shines so bright when the sunlight hit it directly. I remember when Mikan told me something about the sorceress.

-Flashback-

"Hey tell me more about the sorceress. What does she look like?" I asked with sparkling eyes.

"Hmm…well, I can say she likes fashion." She replied while putting her index finger on her chin.

I raised an eyebrow. _"What kind of element of evil is that? I don't remember reading a story with the elements of evil having a sense of fashion. This is totally odd." _I thought while having a brain-racking time with my mind.

"Well, I can say that because when I first met her at the Sapphire Kingdom, she was wearing a red chiffon dress with a red rose at the edge of her skirt. Her hair was in a bun. Then, when I saw her in this castle, she was wearing a mid-thigh purple skirt with a pink long sleeve shirt. And her hair was in pony tails." She explained with glittering eyes.

"_It seems like she loved those dresses that the wretched witch was wearing." _I sweat dropped at the thought of that. "Well, she is a fashionable witch." I replied while staring at the wooden ceiling.

"But one thing is for sure that she is the witch. When you saw a pair of dark blue eyes, it's definitely her." She added with a serious look on her face.

"I wish she wasn't wearing any contact lenses." I blurted out while putting my palm on my mouth.

She suddenly fall anime-style.

-End of flashback-

I remember that advice and when I look in her eyes, I saw a pair of blazing dark blue eyes…I'm not mistaken…definitely…I'm really sure…No doubt about it…It's the Sorceress of the Forbidden Mountain!

"Hi, I'm here." She said with big eyes.

"Darn you! What are you up to? Does the king knew about this thing?" I asked angrily.

"Well, of course the king knew this thing. Even if he's not around, he knows everything that happens. Oh yeah, I've come here to take the sacrificed girl in my palace. And here she is. Your name is Mikan Sakura. You're pretty. But your prettiness won't live long. Coz I'm gonna make you suffer in my palace. Hahahaha!!! Hahahaha!!! Hahahaha!!!" she laughed hysterically and her laugh was an ear piercing one.

"Darn you! If you take her, you're a dead witch!" he shouted and stand before Mikan, protectively.

"Oh, is this your little prince? What a funny situation!!! The prince is trying to save his princess from the hands of the meanest, cruelest, merciless and worst sorceress in the face of the planet!!! That was very funny of you little prince. If you insist on saving her, I might as well take you to my-" she was cut off by a voice.

Mikan's POV

"Stop it Sumire! If you move a muscle, you're a dead witch!!! This has nothing to do with him!!! Now, leave him alone!!! Are you forgetting something?" I asked her with my glaring eyes.

"_Shoot! I'll reveal my big secret in front of her! Damn it! It could make the situation worst. But there's no other choice."_ I thought while panicking.

"I also have powers so we're even!" I interrupted her boring speech.

"Oh, you're so brave my dear. But wrong move, you shouldn't have told me. Now, that's interesting. Oh, my time's up I must get you back at my castle now." She said while smirking.

"_S-shoot! Damn that wretched witch." _I thought while cursing her in the process.

Then she turned to Natsume.

"Oh and if you want to save her, you have to go now for my castle is a long, long, way to go. Anyway, what you were doing now is just chasing rainbows for me. You can never go into my castle." She said proudly.

I was hopeless. I'm weak…I can't do anything. If I refuse, she'll take Natsume. But it was my fate after all.

"No, not true, I'm gonna save Mikan!" he replied, shouting desperately.

I was energized by that line. My flame of hope appeared once again. I was dumbfounded of what he had said but I immediately turn back to my senses when I had absorbed what he meant.

"No, just continue the tournament! Just continue fighting. I don't wanna put you in harm." I cried, anxiously.

"Haven't I told you that I'll do anything just to save you?" He asked his bangs are covering his ruby eyes now.

"I know but you must understand. It's real now." I tried making it clear. However, it wasn't enough.

"Didn't I told you before that I'll make impossible be possible if my friends are in danger? I hope you haven't forgotten that. If it is to be, then it's up to me. I'll save you. Even if that means sending my soul to heaven!!!" He cried so desperate that my heart and mind was convinced instantly.

"Oh Natsume…" I said while tears started to form in my eyes.

"Alright then my prince, I'll spare her life. But you must find my castle in a week. Now go!!!" she said abruptly.

"Thank you. So that's true that you had a good side then." He said while smiling.

"Don't get me wrong. It's just that you two make a good couple. That's it, enough talking, let's get back to work. I'll be waiting." She replied sarcastically.

My jaw dropped open. I can't believe she told me that!!! Ugh. She's a very naughty witch!!!

"Natsume, I'll wait for you." I said while smiling.

"Mikan, don't worry, I'll be there. Just wait ok?" he asked while caressing my face.

"Yes, I'll wait for you." I said while I crying.

"Well, then, for now, I shall say good luck and please have a strong heart." He said kissing my forehead.

I blushed at his gesture and immediately turned away. He too turned away.

"Right, I will. Bye for now!" I said cheerfully.

"Goodbye too and take care." He replied.

Then, Natsume, set off another journey to the Forbidden Mountain…He did not continue the tournament.

Author's Notes: So how was it? I know I had some grammatical errors. One of my friend had read this and she said that I should make some POV's of the characters...well...i read some stories and i finally figure out how to. I know some POV's sucks but I'm not really that good in writing stories. I just elaborates them by using some deeper english words...well reviews ok?


	7. Chapter 7 Flashback moments

Author's Notes: Well another one of the chapters...hahahaha...i'm trying my very best to update all of them...really...plus...i'm always caught by my mother...then she will lecture me about her infamous-never-ending "What did I tell you about computers when it's school days" for almost 3 hrs...sigh...then she will pinch my cheeks if i'm not listening to her...sigh...

Natsume: Tch. typical of u...u have been warned 100 tyms b4 but u still kept on doing that...

Me: shut up and do the disclaimer...

Natsume: Why should I?

Me: -holds an envelope with a heart- i'll give this ready-made love letter to Mikan.

Natsume: ok ok...just don't give it to her...

Me: -nods-

Natsume: Tch. she doesn't own GA coz she doesn't own me...happy?

Me: -nods- enjoy everyone!!!

Chapter 7

Flashback moments

So, Natsume set off to save his best friend. The magical items he have are the cloak of invisibility, the cap of wisdom, the flying boots, the x-ray glasses, and the barrier to protect you against powerful magic.

"Wow, these items sure are powerful. I guess I would need them all." He said.

After flying for a mile…

Natsume's POV

"I guess I have to rest now. That's really tiring." I muttered.

This place is really strange. Oh yeah, I don't know how did I caught up in this mess. Well, that was...

-flashback-

I was taking my breakfast in our house when suddenly I heard marching of feet. Then the door flew open and immediately a man with green eyes and a blonde hair around 20-27 i think came and told us something.

"On behalf of King Ruka Nogi, our king, I present to you this letter. It says that as part of our tradition, young men are to face some battles when they come in the right age. But, the king's daughter, the princess, needs to have a husband and if you could pass the test, you will be married to the princess. And I hereby proclaim that you're a candidate for the princess's husband. So, I'm here, to ask your answer if you would join the battle game." The messenger said.

He was a messenger after all. And after hearing this, all the villagers were happy for me. "Come on, join the battle game." One of the elders said to me while tapping my left shoulder.

"Thank you." I replied happily.

"Son, if you want to live in this world, you must act according to your feelings alright?" the goldsmith said while tapping my back and I almost fell.

"Thanks a lot. Alright then, I'm gonna join the battle game!" I said while raising my hand.

"Oh thank you very much." The messenger replied and bowed down.

"Ok pack your things now and be ready for your long journey at the castle." The goldsmith said to me.

I sounds more like a command. I'm sad that I would leave them all. But the villagers said

"Don't worry about us young man, we'll be alright! Follow your dreams."

"Yeah! Don't worry Natsume! We can take care of ourselves!" said the others.

"You guys were so kind to me! Thank you very much! How can I ever repay you all?" I asked.

"Don't worry son. When you are accepted at the castle, just come here and visit us. The Thunderstorm village is always being opened for you." The elder said.

"After all these years of taking care of you, you finally come in the right age. 17 years is such a long time. And now, you're leaving us." The goldsmith said, with fake tears.

"Now, don't get too emotional in there Pops." I replied while dropping a sweat.

"Natsume, promise me you'll come back home one piece." Youichi said.

"Yes I promise you little Youichi. I'll come back and beat those guys who make you cry." I replied while tapping his head.

"Alright, promise is a promise. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal!" I replied.

"Now-now bade goodbye to your big brother."His mother said.

"Right! Bye big bro! You rock!" he said.

"Yeah take care too little bro!" I replied. And they bade me good bye.

-end of flashback-

I don't know how this planet is created with such beautiful things. Flying birds, colorful rainbows, rushing water, pretty flowers, sturdy trees, gentle wind and Mik- what am I talking about? She's not beautiful I mean...she's a BAKA and nothing else!!! I shook my head to keep me from thinking about those thoughts.

"I have to go now. Mikan needs me. I have to save her." I said proudly.

After resting for a while, I immediately stand up and fly again into the sky. There's not much time left. Time is gold. Convert it to cash. Just kidding. Her stupid mountain is nowhere to be found. Ugh. She could have told me where it was. But that would be really stupid of her.

Anyway I have to go now coz if I arrived late in there, she would definitely be dead. And I don't want her to die. I had promised her that i'm going to protect her even if it costs my life. My promise to her will be broken and I will never forgive myself.

Normal POV

Back at the castle…the king…

"It looks like one of our players is missing. At this case, he's disqualified for not showing up. Ok let's start the battle." The king said.

Meanwhile, Natsume is…

"I guess I should wear the cap of wisdom so that I would know where that castle is!!!" he said.

And immediately fly in a really high speed. Then, he came on a swamp full of rattle snakes.


	8. Chapter 8 Brainstorming Battle Part 1

Author's Notes: Sorry for the very very very very late update everyone. It's just that there so many damned projects to make!!!Well…chap 8 is here!!!! Thanks 4 d reviews everyone!!! And I thank Kelly-san for her wonderful stories!!!

Natsume: Tch.

Me: Ok kitty do the disclaimer!!!

Natsume: Don't call me that!!!

Me: If you do the disclaimer for me.

Natsume: She DOESN'T own GA…she just own her bird brain…

Me: What.Did.You.Say.???

Natsume: -sprints away-

Me: Argh! I'll get you for that!!! –chases Black Cat-

Ruka: -sweatdrops- well I think our authoress might be busy so read everyone!!! -flashes a breathtaking smile- -insert fainting fan girls-

Chapter 8

A Brainstorming Battle Part 1: Battle with the Snake

Natsume's POV

I was walking err…correction…flying over the little hills and lofty mountains. The birds are chirping happily while sitting on the branches of the tree. I enjoyed every creature nature possessed. It seems like forever when I started this journey. But to tell you the truth, it's been 2 days of my journey. I got tired from flying and flying so I decided to walk a little. Upon reaching the middle of the forest I had landed on earlier, I crossed by a slimy-green swamp with many god-knows-what fruit thingy in there.

"Oh how am I supposed to cross this swamp with all the snakes in here?" I asked out loud.

"If you wanna pass through us, you must solve three riddles of ours." A snake with many scrolls on his body who appeared before me, said.

"What the… A snake in the wilderness?" I asked, dumbfounded. I don't know but I think I haven't seen such a creature in personal. Pops told me some stories about the snakes being wild, violent and ferocious not to mention it's poisonous too.

-flashback-

"Pops, I want another bedtime story." I demanded him. Well since I didn't go to school and just read some boring books, I don't know some ferocious creatures of nature. And I haven't seen one either.

"Well, I'll tell you a story about a girl who was bitten by a snake." He said with gleaming eyes. I don't know why his eyes were gleaming. I wonder what's so beautiful about it.

"Are snakes poisonous?" I asked.

"Yes they are. But some snakes are not." He explained.

"Oh." Was all that I uttered.

"Anyway, so, there is a story about a girl, the same age as you, who was walking at the forest with a flute." He started his story. I listened attentively because I got intrigued by the snakes. (Natsume's 10 years old by the way)

"When she was walking, a snake suddenly appeared before her. She got scared and she tried to run. But the snake is too fast for her. The snake caught her and bit her in her left leg. But she didn't scream." He continued and it is clearly visible that his eyes were sparkling like a crystal hit by a sunlight. I just nodded.

"Then, she remembered the flute she was holding. Then, she found out that the snake wanted to attack her again. She immediately played it and produced a very enchanting tone that the snake couldn't resist. The snake stopped attacking her and just danced a so-called Snake Dance." He continued again.

"Wow amazing." I praised his story. Although, I'm not really convinced about the snake dancing thing.

"She continued to play her flute and slowly walking out of the forest. She's limping because the pain of the bite stings. She continued to walk and walk while the snake follows her. When she reached her house, she immediately told her mother what happened. She was treated and good thing she didn't died because the poison is not that strong anyway. So from then onwards, whenever she plays her flute, that certain snake will appear and dance before her." He ended his story.

-end of flashback-

"What's the problem?" a voice asked snapping me out of my stupor.

"Nothing really. Ok then, bring it on." I said challenging the snake.

"What goes up but never comes down?" the leader asked. Yeah he told me that he was a leader.

"Hmmm…I know! It's age. Age never comes down." I answered gleefully.

"Correct! For the next riddle, what gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?" he asked.

"Hmmm…I know! It's a towel." I answered while raising my right index finger.

"That's right! Ok for the last riddle, what is the end of everything?" the leader asked.

"_Hmm…"_ I thought hard. It's plain as day that he's smirking at me and that pissed me off. But I kept my composure though.

"Come on just give up for you'll never know the-" I cut him off.

"I got it! It's letter G! Am I right?" I asked, my heartbeat is rapidly increasing.

"Wow, that's very clever of you. Ok then, a promise is a promise. You have my word. You may pass through." The leader said in defeat.

"Thanks a lot sir!" I exclaimed happily.

"Wait young man, where will you go anyway?" the leader asked me.

"I'm going to the Forbidden Mountain." I replied, honestly.

"Oh, the journey you choose was very dangerous. You would meet many evil spirits on the way to the mountain. I'm gonna give you this Orb of Gaylord. It's an orb that sucks in evil souls. And also, please save our friend in there. He's at the prison. We know that you're the only one who can save him. Besides, you're the first person ever to solve the riddles we tell. Even the sorceress didn't know the answer." The leader explained sheepishly.

"Right, you can count on me sir." I replied immediately. "Anyway, I'm gonna save a friend of mine in there too. And I promise to save her even if it cost me my life." I added while looking up the sky.

"Wow that was noble of you. And on the way to the castle, you'll meet other riddle-giver there too. You must answer it all correctly to be able to pass through. They'll also give you a magical item. So go now and good luck to you!!!" the leader said and waved his tail at me.

"Thanks for the info!!! Goodbye!" I replied while walking ahead. I know that this journey could be fatal. Many ghosts and monsters are appearing. But I don't care. I have to keep on moving forward. I need to save Mikan, my best friend. Or else, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

Author's Notes: Well, how was it? Reviews are Appreciated, Constructive Criticisms are Accepted and Suggestions are Welcomed.

Natsume: You made me too nice.

Me: hehe, it makes you more handsome

Natsume: tch. –blushes-

Me: I'm sure MIKAN will FALL for YOU.

Natsume: shut up bird brain.

Me: so you want another fight eh?

Natsume: -sprints away- whatever bird brain

Me: come back here!!! –chases Black Cat-

Ruka: they haven't changed –sweat dropped-


	9. Chapter 9 Mikan's Situation

Author's Notes: Hey minna-san!!! I'm thankful for your reviews and reviews-to-be (is that a word?) -bows- So without further ado, I present to you chappie 9!!! -claps in the background-

Natsume: Tch. Didn't I told you to stop saying those cheesy lines?

Me: -ignores Black Cat- Hey do the disclaimer for me…

Natsume: I'm not a slave that you are bossing around!

Me: Shut up and do as I say…or else…

Natsume: Or else what?

Me: I'll tell Mikan that you loved her!

Natsume: Tch. She doesn't own GA and she never WILL!!!

Me: Good.

Natsume: Shut the hell up bird brain!

Me: What the- come back here you freak!

Natsume: -stuck out tongue and sprints away-

Hikari: I guess Kuro-Neko had gotten the authoress's nerves again. Well, read and review!!!!

Chapter 9

Mikan's Situation

Natsume's POV

I'm a bit freaked out by that snake with many scrolls on his body. I was really frightened by the thought of he will bite me. But I never thought that he would need my help. Anyway, I agreed because he gave me an item that would help me through my way. I can sense many infuriated and restless spirits lingering around the freaky, poison-filled misty and corrupted forest. I cannot use my fire to them because THEY are souls NOT humans.

"So, where and what kind of wicked creatures are the next riddle-giver? Err…not really wicked but…I got the word! Bizarre creatures!" I muttered triumphantly.

"_Oh well, I better find out."_ I thought indifferently.

Then…an ear-piercing scream came out of nowhere and invaded my pain-stricken eardrums. I can see many crows flying around hysterically.

………………………...Inside the Castle of the Sorceress at the Forbidden Mountain……………………………………………………………………...

Mikan's POV

I woke up from my slumber and tried to get on my feet. Just then, my attempt failed. I realized that I was tied up at a wall. My hands are parted and my feet are tied together. If I was being watched from afar, I form the letter Y of the alphabet. I scanned the room with my big, brown hazel eyes. The room is big with a queen-sized bed and a lavender colored-comforter. The walls are in a deep color of red and a mat is lying freely on the floor. There is a lamp on a bedside table and a golden chandelier in the middle of the room. There are two sofas in the middle of the room and an oblong table at the center. I also notice a long sofa at the end of the bed. The sofas are pink in color. I was amazed at that sight. Then, came in a woman with green permed hair and emerald eyes.

"So how's your sleep YOUR HIGHNESS???" she mocked at me while emphasizing the word 'your highness'.

"Sumire! What have you done! Let me out of this disgraceful place!" I yelled my lungs out.

"Oh Princess Mikan of Sapphire Castle, it's been a while isn't?" she addressed me as if I am a real princess. Well, I am a princess but this damned witch destroyed my life!

"What do you want now, old-fashioned hag?" I asked while narrowing my eyes and glaring at her with my coldest, meanest glare that promises a tragic-filled death.

"Oh don't look at me like that. It breaks my heart so much." She cried, crocodile tears.

"Duh. Like it will." I replied dispassionately.

"Anyway, I'm going to put you down first and you eat your food." She said while she snapped her fingers.

The ropes that tied me loosened up. When I'm almost near the ground, I immediately pushed my palm on the floor and did a graceful back-flip to land safely on the carpet. Yeah, she tied me about 2 meters away from the cold carpet.

"Nice landing." She commented.

"Heh, unlike you who never knew some gymnastic moves." I said coolly. I can sense that she was pissed off by the mean time.

"Well, I'm being a little kind to you Princess. So, don't you ever disgrace my name, understand? Now, when you tried to open the door to escape, the ropes will get you and tie you up again. So better watch your moves." She hissed at me while I just glared at her.

When she left the freaking room, a young boy about the age of 13 or 14 with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes came in and bring me food. He has a blue star below his left eye. I immediately noticed that he was one of the villagers at the Sapphire castle because of the blue star under his eye.

People who dwell in the Kingdom of Sapphire had a trademark. Every person has a tattoo on the parts of their body. The color of the tattoo depends on the color of their eyes.

"Hello, and who might you be?" I greeted him.

The boy blushed for some unknown reason and he placed my food at the small dining table and walked up to me. Then I heard an empty and grumbling stomach. I know that it is not mine so I faced the boy. He blushed again and smiled at me.

"I supposed that it's your stomach that made noise." I stated.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He bowed at me several times until I tapped his shoulder and he stared at me with great pain and hurt in his sad blue eyes.

I immediately smiled at him and said, "Who might you be?"

"Tsubasa. Tsubasa Andou. And you're Princess Mikan right?" He asked with gleaming eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm glad that you recognized me." I said with dropping a sweat.

I heard his stomach grumble again and he punched his stomach. I sweat dropped at the scene, grabbed his hand and brought him at the small dining table at the end of the room.

"Ok, here, we'll share meals." I said while looking seriously at his sapphire eyes.

"N-no I can't." he said while blushing.

"Come on, it's ok. Have a bite here." I immediately stuffed him with a sandwich.

"Ifs feally ofay?" he asked, the sandwich still stuffed on his mouth.

"Of course silly! I can't let my people starve, can I?" I asked while inching my face with his. Then he immediately blushed a good shade of red. I chuckled at the sight of his red face.

"Thanks." He said while flashing me a breath-taking smile. –insert fainting ladies-

As we finished our meal, he stood up and thanked me again. He said he should go back to work now. I pitied him because he was tortured at a very young age. I nodded in agreement and blessed him. He thanked me again.

"Thanks a lot Princess. I might've been dead by now because I haven't eaten for months." He said.

"Don't mention it. You know, I want you to call me Mikan. I hate being addressed as a princess ok?" I asked him.

"Ok M-Mikan." He stuttered. I can sense that he's not used to it.

"You'll get used to it by then ok?" she winked at him.

"O-okay." He stuttered.

"Whenever you're hungry, feel free to knock at my door and eat with me." I flashed him my brightest smile.

"Okay." He said while smiling too. Then he left.

………………………Back at Natsume in the err…freaky, poison-infused mist and corrupted forest……………………………………………………………………………

Natsume's POV

I stomped off angrily and the crows fly in fright when I glared at their hiding place. I was pissed off by that ugly spirit 3 hrs ago.

-flashback 3 hrs ago-

"So, where and what kind of sadistic creatures are the next riddle-giver? Err…not really sadistic but…I got the word! Bizarre creatures!" I muttered triumphantly.

"_Oh well, I better find out."_ I thought indifferently.

Then…an ear-piercing scream came out of nowhere and invaded my pain-stricken eardrums. I can see many crows flying around hysterically.

Then, an ugly spirit came running towards me while she still screams. My eardrums are bleeding (not literally) at that time. I want to get out of the forest immediately. I run towards her while passing through her soul. She chased me and we go round and round the forest. Soon, I got pissed off her and glared daggers at her. She smirked.

"You're such a handsome boy. Finally! I found my prince!" she declared as she run towards me.

I stood there dumbfounded. Never in my life I saw a soul that can speak and the most bizarre thing is that she can love! I immediately snapped out of my day dreaming and watched out for the 'attack' made by the stupid ghost. But, it's too late. She threw her cold arms at my neck. I stiffened and I can't even move. My eyes widened in shock and fear. What the hell is this stupid ghost going to do to me!

"Hey get off me! Don't molest me! You stupid ghost!" I shouted at her.

"You can't get me off coz you can't touch me!" she said and smirked.

"Just get the damn hell out of here! Don't molest me! Don't you dare touch my skin! I hate coquettish creatures like you!" I screamed my lungs out.

She just smirked at me. Then she closed her eyes and she inched her face at me. As for myself, I keep frozen because of shock and fear. I can't believe I've been shut up by this ghost. Me, the great Natsume Hyuuga, been shut up by a ghost. I can't believe her. But then, what freaked me the most is that I can feel her cold lips in my cheeks. She was kissing me! I immediately backed away and surprisingly, she let go of me then she smiled.

"You can out me in the orb now." She stated. I immediately obeyed.

"Be careful ok?" she asked then she was sucked in.

I nodded but then she left a red mark on my cheek that pissed me off.

-end of flashback-

Then, as I was walking now, I saw a tiger.

Author's Notes: Well, i hope this chappie doesn't suck right? Oh yeah, Hikari is my own character. Hikari Kamigaoa is his name. I named her Hikari becoz it means light if i am not mistaken.

Hikari: -bows-

Natsume: Tch.

Me: -smirks- so do you love mikan?

Natsume: huh?

Me: oh my God! i'm going to tell mikan! -runs to mikan-

Natsume: Get back here you bird brain!!!

Hikari: they never change.

Ruka: right.


	10. Chapter 10 Brainstorming Battle Part 2

Author's Notes: Helloo minna-san!!! Thanks 4 d reviews and reviews-to-be!!! It's great that you're back **AyamiLee**!!! And to **musicangelanime**, well I hope my answer satisfied your question.

Natsume: Tch. Will u shut up! I'm trying to read.

Me: are you REALLY trying to read???

Natsume: -hands a paper to Hikari- what do you think, Bird brain?

Me: well you are NOT reading KITTY.

Natsume: what part of 'don't call me that' you didn't understand, bird brain???

Me: Don't you dare call me bird brain, kitty!

Natsume: Whatever bird brain! –runs-

Me: I'll get you kitty!

Hikari: -reads paper- flame-chan doesn't own GA; she's just a stupid bird brain kid.

Me: What.Did.You.Say.Hikari???

Hikari: -sweat drops- no! no! no! no! NO! Natsume-san handed me a paper and he told me to read it. Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne!!!

Me: It's okay Hika-kun. I'll get him!!!

Hikari: -sweat drops-

Me: But it's sweet of him to call me flame-chan!!!

Mikan: -sweat drops- ehehehehe…read and review everyone!!!

Chapter 10

Brainstorming Battle Part 2: Battle with the 'gay' Tigers

After the 'ghost-molesting-me' incident, the title: courtesy of Natsume Hyuuga, the incident: courtesy of the coquettish ghost, finally kitty…err…Natsume reached a bridge.

Natsume's POV

I was walking in the freaky, poison-infused misty and corrupted forest. I turn left, then right, then left again, then right then 10 steps forward then left then right then; I saw a blinding light at the end of the forest. When I reached the 'blinding light' my jaw dropped. The scene before me is horrible. There stood many gay tigers with some damned armor and wings flirting to each other. I know what you're thinking. You're going to ask me how I did manage to find out. Well there IS a placard saying "The Paradise" as the title. Then there is a message saying, "20 gold for one night. Super cheap & unpredictably wonderful! We're full of surprises. We'll make you feel in paradise. We only wish for your enjoyment!" Now, my eyes and lips are twitching uncontrollably. Is THIS really the PLACE that cursed snake said???

-flashback-

"Oh wait, one last thing you should know about the next riddle giver." The snake said while stopping on my tracks.

"What is it?" I turned my head to his direction.

"From this place turn left, then right, then left again, then right then 10 steps forward then left then right then, when you saw a blinding light at the end of the forest, go there. There is a bridge. But you must answer the riddles of the tigers before crossing the bridge. When you crossed the bridge, that's the time you proceeded to the next riddle giver. Unfortunately, I don't have any clue about the third riddle giver. Maybe the tigers can help you." He explained.

"Okay, thanks for the info!" I waved at him and started to run.

"Be careful to them. If you make one wrong move, you'll regret being a man." The snaked hissed at me then, I stopped in my track again.

"What do you mean? They are gays???" I asked him.

"Bingo!" the snaked declared.

My eyes widened in shock, fear, horror and surprise. Good thing my eyeballs did not get out of my sockets.

"H-how a-am I s-s-supposed t-to c-cross this b-bridge?" I asked.

I'm shaking uncontrollably. I was thinking of that damned place. I imagined it with the gay tigers and a hot spring. The tigers are playing with water like 5 year old kids. Then, some are kissing and some are…doing something that should be done by a man and a woman…Oh my God! I can't believe God is so kind to me!

"If you want to get out there alive and still a virgin, take these things." He handed ma a paper bag.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"It contains all the necessary accessories to make you look like a girl." He replied, smirking.

"Huh? What the hell are doing?" I asked.

"You want to get out alive and still virgin, ne?" he asked me.

"Of course I do!" I shouted.

I looked inside the paper bag. Oh God…the freaking lipstick, the irritating blonde wig, the friggin' make-up foundation, the damned high-heeled shoes, two coconut shells, disgusting bra, and the worst is the pink gown with some dreadful frills and a red ribbon tied on the waist. The gown reached my knees. It suits Mikan though. She looks good in this. But I can't believe I'm the one who's going to wear this god-knows-where-the-snake-got-it dress.

"You're kidding me." I looked at him with horror plastered on my handsome face.

"I'm being kind to you noble prince, so wear it before you approach the gay tigers." The snake said, smirking widely.

I just nodded in agreement.

"But it's not their fault that they are like that." The snake added while a sad expression in his eyes that tells a devastatic story behind the 'gaying' of the tigers.

I just bowed at him and left.

-end of flashback-

I saw a tiger. I immediately run and changed behind a tree far away from the tiger. When I finished arranging my freaky dress and putting some damned make-up, I approached them.

"Hello there young lady! If you want to get pass through this bridge, answer my riddle. What goes up when the rain falls down?" the gay tiger said flirtatiously.

He seemed to know my goal. Very interesting, but my eyes, lips and ears are twitching because of his high-pitched voice.

"What, you're a tiger? A tiger with wings and armor?" I asked, in high-pitched voice, pretending to be oblivious.

"Yes you're correct and we're called cyber tiger. So, answer the riddle." The leader said while a guy was at his back massaging his shoulders. Eeewww. At least they are not doing some stuffs.

"Ok then. Hmmm…I got it! It's an umbrella. The umbrella goes up to cover your body when the rain falls down!" I said, using a girly voice. I can't believe I'm doing this!

"Correct, now for the last question, you use a knife to cut my head and weep beside me when I'm dead. What am I?" the leader asked, now he is licking the tiger's hand. I just looked up to avoid seeing the despicable scene.

"Hmmm…of course, an onion! You use a knife to slice it off and after sometime, you found yourself crying because of the enzymes in there." I said, with my girly voice again, triumphantly. I was happily, not because I answered the ever-so-easy riddles but because I'll be out of that damned place.

"Very good, well done!!! You answered the riddles correctly. So now I give you the sacred bow and arrow." The leader said.

"Thank you sir." I replied, forgetting he's a gay.

"You're welcome. And if you ever saw a guy with a raven colored hair and red eyes, just tell me. And your eyes looked like him. Are you brothers?" He asked.

Crap! They saw me! What will I do? What will I do? WHAT ON EARTH WILL I DO???

"My companion, Tagore saw him." He said. Then Tagore appeared.

Tagore's POV

I finished picking up woods for the fire place in the inn. I'm ready to go back to Diego (the one who gave the riddles) when I saw this raven haired boy with ruby red eyes standing and holding a bag. I put down the woods that I got and ready to kiss him and pull him to our inn so that he will experience bliss. When I stood up to run to him, he's gone. I was disappointed. I told Diego what happened after I went back to the inn.

End of Tagore's POV

Double crap! He almost KISSED me! I'm glad that I got out to find another tree to change my clothing.

"I'm sorry but I didn't see him." I said, my lips are twitching.

"Too bad, but it's okay, you may pass through." Diego said while smiling. When he opened his eyes, the same sad expression that the snake showed, me crossed his eyes. It's like, something happened to them that I didn't know. But one thing is for sure. Neither the snake nor the tiger liked what happened. And I wish this mystery will be revealed soon.

Then after 1 day of traveling…I surprisingly arrived at the desert.

Author's notes: well I hope this chappie doesn't suck. Hahahahaha!!!! The idea of the tiger being gay actually struck my mind when I remembered my gay classmate when I was in grade 6.

Mikan: hahahaha! I wish there is Hotaru so we can see his picture! I'm sure Natsume looks funny!

Natsume: shut up polka-dots!

Hotaru: I did actually.

Natsume: -gasps-

Hotaru: Natsume in pinky frills is available for only 10 rabbits.

Mikan: I'll buy it! bleh!

Ruka: wow, Natsume, you looked like a real girl!

Yuu: yeah.

Natsume: shut it up! –burns d picture-

Hotaru: Fire proof. Typical of you.

Me: I wanna buy too. Here 20 rabbits for me and Hikari.

Hikari: wow! Natsume-san really looks like a girl!

Natsume: Shut up!

Mikan: read and review everyone!


	11. Chapter 11 Brainstorming Battle Part 3

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is chapter…wait I lost track of the count…

Natsume: Tch. Typical of you bird brain

Me: shut it up kitty. But anyway, you looked really girly in your outfit. Thanks to the snake.

Snake: No problem

Hikaru: Where did you bought that dress?

Snake: In MOA, and it is the last dress.

Me: Wow, you do have a taste.

Natsume: Shut up and on with the story.

Me: thanks Natsume-kun!!! Ok read the story

Chapter 11

A Brainstorming Battle Part 3: The Last Battle with the Toad

Natsume's POV

I traveled for almost one day. And damn, I forgot to ask those gay tigers for some clues about the third riddle giver. I guess I was too engrossed on escaping. Hehe, that was better. Anyway, I had crossed the 1 mile bridge. And since I can fly, I don't find it hard to cross the bridge.

When I'm almost near the end of the bridge, I can feel that the temperature is rising, despite my power. When realization hits me…God. I've been surprisingly teleported at a desert. I can see a cactus nearby. Wow, this cactus is way beautiful than what I had seen in books.

As I was enjoying the sight of the cactus, forgetting that it is hot, a voice suddenly snapped me back to reality.

"Good sir, if you could answer my riddle, I'll take you back to where you should be."

"What the hell??? You mean this is just an illusion???" I asked, very surprised.

"Correct. And if you want to get back where you should be, you must answer 1 tricky riddle of mine." He said.

"Alright then, what's the riddle?" I asked.

"There was a novelist who wrote a novel. Then, another novelist stole the novel of the novelist 1 then that novelist publish it into several copies. Novelist 1 said that it was his novel. But novelist 2 said the same thing." He paused.

"Okay, then?" I said, looking interested at the situation.

"They were both brought to the court. Novelist 1 said that that it was his novel. But novelist 2 protested and said the same thing. So, you, being the judge, what will you do to know who is the real owner of the novel?

That caught my mind's attention. I can't seem to figure out what's the answer. Damn! How could I pass it? I have to think of an answer. I had to review what he had said.

So there is novelist who wrote a novel. Then, another novelist came in the scene and he stole novelist 1's novel. Novelist 1 said it was his novel. But novelist 2 said it was his. So, they are both brought at the court. Novelist 1 claimed that it is his novel. But novelist 2 said the same thing. As a judge how can you know who is the real owner of the novel? Hmmm… novelist 2 stole novelist 1's novel. Then, he claimed that it was his novel. Novelist 1…novel…novelist 2…he stole it…novelist 1…novel…nolvelist 2…stole…Of course! I figure it out.

"Right I've got it!!! Let them both write the continuation of the novel. Only one of them can write it with ease. Of course, the original novelist is the one who had the idea of it from the start. So, let them both write the continuation." I replied, my heart beat is so rapid.

I waited patiently for his answer.

"You're absolutely correct. Now, I entrust you the Mirror of the Nymphs that sees everything, the sword of light and the shield of truth. You can see anyone you want in the mirror. Just think of that person and it will appear in the mirror." The toad said happily.

"Thank you sir." I replied and sighed in relief.

Then I thought about Mikan. I saw Mikan.

……………………….the little scene inside of the mirror…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Mikan, get out!" a dark blue haired boy with sapphire eyes screamed.

"No! I can't!" Mikan said struggling to get out from the hold of the rope.

"That's what happens when you disobeyed my rules. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! And Tsubasa, didn't I tell you not to have any conversation with anyone? You also disobeyed me so you two are gonna suffer with the snake in the prison, who is also sad because he misses his family. Bwahahahahaha!" the emerald eyed girl shouted and mock at them.

………………………………..end of the little scene inside the mirror…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Snake??? Oh that must be the person that the leader of the snake told me to save. So he's also captured. An just as I've thought, the sorceress DID use a contact lens. It's lucky for me to have another basis besides the color of the eye.

-flashback-

"But one thing is for sure that she is the witch. When you saw a pair of dark blue eyes, it's definitely her." She added with a serious look on her face.

"I wish she wasn't wearing any contact lenses." I blurted out while putting my palm on my mouth.

She suddenly fall anime-style.

"Ok so you don't trust her eyes then." She looked at me.

I nodded in agreement. Yeah, what if she really wore her contact lenses? How the heck would I know it was her?

"Another thing for you to recognize her. She usually have perm on the ends of her hair so it wouldn't be difficult for you to recognize her." She said while rubbing her aching temples, courtesy of my idiotic mind.

"What if-" I was cut off by her sudden and unexpected interruption.

"I know what you're thinking now. You're gonna ask me if she would straighten her hair, right? Well…" she took a deep breath.

"THEN LOOK AT THE EYES!" she boomed at me.

"But what if she had plastic surgery? Turning herself into an innocent looking kid?" I asked again.

"IT WOULD BE YOUR DAMN COMMON SENSE DARN IT! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE IN YOUR HEAD???" she roared at me.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, my ears are gonna explode!" I exclaimed while rubbing my pain stricken ears.

-end of flashback-

"Oh so that emerald eyed girl is the Sorceress of the forbidden mountain." Natsume finally realized.

"Yes, you're right." The Toad said.

…………………………………Back to the scene inside the mirror……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Mikan, no! Don't pass out!" the dark blue haired man screamed.

"Tsubasa, escape now…" her voice faded as she collapsed on the cold and hard floor.

"You stupid sorceress! I'm the one you should have targeted! She has nothing to do with what I am doing. It's my own choice to have a breakfast and chat with her every morning!" the dark blue haired man shouted at the sorceress.

"My, my, Tsubasa is defending his princess. Well, I cannot take the poison back anyway. But, I had a total control over the poison though. If her savior hasn't arrived in one week, I'll wake up the poison and it will kill her instantly." Sumire explained.

"Grr…you'll pay for this you old hag!" Tsubasa screamed at her.

"Oh, I think I must put you to sleep first." The emerald eyed sorceress declared.

A second later, he collapsed too on the floor.

…………………………………….End of the scene inside the mirror………………………………………………………………………………………………

You'll pay sorceress! You'll pay! I never thought you'll do that to Mikan! I guaranteed that when we meet again I'm going to kill you!

"Sir, I think we should go now. I had the aid for that poison…" the Toad said.

"What?! You do?! Where is it? Where is it??!!" Natsume panicked.

"Hey calm down or we'll never get to her in time!" the Toad explained while calming our hot headed Natsume.

"Ok, I'm calm. And what do you mean 'we'?" he asked the Toad.

"Do you really think we'll let you do this alone?" an ever-familiar voice suddenly popped out of nowhere.

I tuned around to see who it was. It was the rattlesnakes!

"Yeah, we wanted to save our princess too." A girly voice butted in.

The voice send chills to my spine. Oh no, not the Gay Tigers. I turn around. Oh my God. I can't believe God loves me so much.

"Hey it's the guy I'm talking about. The one with the raven hair and crimson eyes! He is definitely him!" Tagore is his name right? Yeah that…TAGORE??? OMG.

"Oh my God. You're so handsome!" Tagore exclaimed while charging towards me.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Scrolls that showed great dizziness appeared on Tagore's eyes while he lied down the ground.

"You shouldn't mess around with people especially guys who had already their LOVELIFE." The leader of the snake hit Tagore's head with his ever-so-present humongous hammer, at the same time, he smirked at me.

Damn him! How could he?!

"Now, now, no more quarrels! Let's go and save our Princess." The Toad said.

"Princess?" I asked them.

"We'll explain to you later on." The leader of the snake replied to me.

"Ok, let's head towards that Forbidden Mountain and save Mikan." I declared while raising my index finger.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

And they started their journey on saving Mikan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the very late update! –bows several times-

Mikan: I do hope that the next chappie would be better.

Me: Yes I promise.

Hikaru: Read and Review everyone!

Me: And for those people who haven't read the Fire in the Mystic Island, plz. read it!

Mikan: Goodbye everyone! See you in the next chappie!


	12. Chapter 12 The Rescue

**Author's Notes: Well, this is chapter 12 I think…**

**Natsume****: I think you should drink ****Enervon**** Prime for you to lose memory gap.**

**Me: Shut up. I'm not old you know. Plus, it's only for ADULTS as in OLD people.**

**Natsume****: Yeah and OLD people has memory gap. Since you tend to forget things, you should drink that.**

**Me: Shut it up kitty.**

**Natsume****: Whatever. Just make sure you won't forget anything anymore, or else, you'll meet the swamp of lava.**

**Me: As if. There is always MIKAN you know. She can cancel anything out. Plus, she will just continue to ignore you if you act like that.**

**Natsume****Hn**

**Mikan**** and ****Hikaru****: flame-****chan****! The ****details for the next ****chappie**** is**** finished! You may post it now!**

**Me: Wow, is that planned out? Greeting me in UNISON???**

**Mikan****: -blushes- no! It's not what you think!**

**Hikaru****: Yeah.**

**Natsume****: -glares at ****Hikaru****-**

**Me: -sweat drops- Ok ****Hikaru****, give me the chapter.**

**Hikaru****: -hands the paper to flame-****chan****-**

**Mikan**** and ****Hikaru****: Please read and review everyone!**

**Me: Whoa!**

**Mikan****: That's rehearsed.**

**Natsume: Shut the hell up just go and read the damned story.**

**Me: ****Uyyy****…Someone's getting jealous…**

**Natsume****: Do you want me to burn you?**

**Mikan**** and ****Hikaru****: Read everyone!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Rescue**

**Natsume's**** POV**

**It's been four unlucky and unfortunate days since I traveled from the Emerald castle. First I met the snake that teases me every damn moment. Then, the gay tigers ****who**** makes my ears bleed to death with their high pitched voice. ****Then, that Tagore guy who endlessly tries to flirt with me.**** At least the Toad doesn't really ****bothers**** me so much.**

**"Oh darn it!!! It's been 4 days of long journey. We should be close…by now…" I stopped.**

**What was that? ****A castle from nowhere?**

**"That's the castle of the sorceress." The cyber tiger said. **

**Then, I remembered what ****Mikan**** said. **

**-****flashback****-**

"Alright then. The Forbidden Mountain is the mountain that appears only when two needles float together in the sky, as what I've said before. It is where the innocent people suffer while the sinful ones reigned. The king was so good and the Sorceress despises him so much that's why she cursed him." She replied.

"Despite of the king being so good, she gave him another chance. So that means there is a part of her where evil doesn't rules. She just cursed him instead of killing him." He said.

"Yeah that's right. But now, the evil inside her awakens and ruled over the good side. Now she's a total freak." She replied, nonchalantly.

"I know, but, I don't believe that anyone is born evil." he said.

"Well then, let's sleep now and be ready for tomorrow." She replied.

**-****end**** of flashback-**

**"Yeah, the castle is always appearing every 12 o'clock at anytime of the day. What time is it? Oh no, it's 12 o'clock. We must hurry before it disappears." I panicked. **

**"Calm down Prince." The snake muttered, annoyingly.**

**"Let's get inside or else we'll miss the great chance." I uttered.**

**Then I wear the cloak of invisibility. "Come on you guys let's go." I said while gesturing them to follow. **

**It took us 2 days to go to the heart of the mountain where ****Mikan****Tsubasa**** and the snake were held in. **

**"Hey guys, let's throw a little surprise to them tomorrow. Here's what we are going to do." I explained to them. **

**End of ****Natsume's**** POV**

**The next day…**

**Normal POV**

**"To protect the world from demolition."**** The raven haired boy said. **

**"We must gather up our courage and determination." The cyber tiger added with his girly voice. **

_**"I don't think this is such a good idea." **_**The snake thought. **

**"To destroy the evil by the power of Love."****Natsume**** said again while raising his right index finger. **

**"To protect the humanity with the stars above."**** The snakes said. **

**"****Natsume****!"****Natsume**** said. **

**"Cyber tiger."**** The cyber tiger said. **

**"And Snakes."**** The snakes said. **

**"We are the Fighters of the Light!" they said in unison. **

**"You force of evil!" the cyber tiger said **

**"Return to the darkness you belong!" the snakes said. **

**"If not…" the cyber tiger said. **

**"Prepare to fight us!" ****Natsume**** ended. **

**"Oh there you are my prince you've come to save your princess after all. What a nice entrance." She said sarcastically. **

**"Of course I am." The raven haired boy replied. **

**"Oh you got company, and it's the whole village! How interesting!" she said with sparkling eyes. **

**"What do you mean the whole village?" he asked, oblivious to what is going on. **

**"We'll explain to you later." The cyber tiger replied. **

**"Ok. Where is ****Mikan****?!!" he shouted. **

**"I'm right here ****Natsume****. I ****gotta**** tell you something." The auburn eyed brunette said. **

**"Oh no I'll ****never**** let you talk with her. Take this a…" The sorceress said. **

**"Don't move! If you lay a finger on him, you're a dead hag!!!" she interrupted. **

**Then the witch halted attacking ****Natsume**

_**"If only this vile, little princess got no powers, I could've killed this foolish prince!"**_** she thought. **

**"Come on ****Natsume****, go now, we'll destruct this ****hag****." the snakes said. **

**"Right, thanks a lot you guys." He said. And off he goes to ****Mikan**

**"****Natsume****, you ****gotta**** save me, this snake and ****Tsubasa****." She said while panting heavily. **

**"Ok." He replied flatly.**

**"You must use your bow and arrow to make the sorceress freeze then you must use your sword to break the Orb of the Death Samurai there…" she said while pointing to the crimson orb. **

**Then, she collapsed. **

**"****Mikan**** drink this come on." He cried, while panicking. He scooped her little form then he made her drink the Balsam.**

**"I'm feeling good now. The burning feeling inside my chest**** is gone. Thanks…" she said and ****smiled at him. He blushes a good shade of red. **

**"What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" she asked as a smirk formed into her lips. **

**"I'm not blushing! Oh how could you tease a person in a time like this? You're impossible!" he protested.**

**"…"**

**"How did you know that the arrow I'm holding can freeze her?" he asked her curiously.**

**"Because, they are made by my villagers."**** She replied as-a-matter-of-factly.**

**"Villagers?" he asked again.**

**"We'll explain to you later. Ok now ****Natsume**** go!" she said, more like commanded. **

**"Right I'll do it!" he replied. **

**Just then, his companions almost gave up… **

**"Come on guys, we must not let ****Natsume**** down! We must distract her. He's the onl****y one ****who can save us." The cyber tiger said, with his high pitched tone. **

**"We know and we have a strong faith in him." The rattle snakes said.**

**"Faith?****Trust?**** What are you talking about you filthy creatures!!!" the sorceress groaned. **

**"We trust him and we would fight 'til the end!!! We know he can save us. We have faith in him. He'll never let us down!!!" they cried in unison. **

**"Anyway, your little prince won't be able to find out what are**** the phrases found on that bars ****over there to deactivate the barrier covering my life force. ****Hahaha****!" she mocked at them while pointing to her so-called life force which is the Orb of the Death Samurai.**

**"What ever. Just sleep for a while." ****Natsume**** butted in while firing his arrow at her.**

**The arrow hit her squarely on her forehead. Then, immediately, she froze.**

**Natsume's**** POV**

**Ok so now that wicked sorceress told me that I cannot read it. Well, let's see for ourselves.**

**I approach the Orb of the Death Samurai and notice some bars there. I wore my x-ray glasses to read the "hidden" message printed on it. I was surprise to see many strange writing carved on it.**

**After 15 minutes of thinking… **

**Hey, I think this letters look familiar. I knew I saw this somewhere before.**

**After reminiscing the past…**

**"I got it! The first bar says 'Quarrels never could last long, if on one side were all the wrong.'" I said. Then, the first bar glowed and the letters appeared.**

**"The second bar says, 'When there is smoke, there is fire.'" I read the bar and the same as the first one, it glowed and the letters appeared. **

**"The third bar says 'Tell me who your friends are and I'll tell you who you are.'." I uttered and the same thing happened. **

**"The fourth is 'Painted flowers have no scent'. "I said.**

**"And the fifth is 'Faint heart never won fair lady.' And that's the Pentagon Phrases." I said happily and triumphantly.**

**"Great now you've completed the phrases, it's time for you to break the orb. Now go!!!" the auburn eyed girl shouted. **

**"Right, here it comes…****Hyyyaaahhh****!!!" I shouted while raising my sword. The orb broke into millions of pieces. However, there is an after shock. ****The pieces**** flew in every direction and I used the shield to protect me from the broken fragments. After 10 seconds or so, it just disappeared into thin air. **

**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the sorceress shouted as the ice breaks.**

**"You'll pay! The battle is not damned over yet!" she cursed us as she disintegrates.**

**After the tragic moment of the disintegration of the sorceress…**

**"You idiot!**** Do you have any idea what you chanted???" ****Mikan**** shouted at me. **

**"Well, no. We saw that phrase in a paper when we were traveling here. And we decided to change the lines so it wouldn't be too obvious that we imitated it." I explained. **

**"Oh, really?**** You're such an idiot!!!" She shouted as she slapped her forehead. She looks so cute when she does that. Oh wait, what am I thinking?! **

**"Jeez! I think you're the loudest person I've ever met in this freaking planet." I replied emphasizing the word 'loudest'. **

**"What's this? ****Natsume****Hyuuga**** giving me a compliment?"****Mikan**** asked. **

**"Well…" I stuttered. Darn it! How could this little girl made me feel nervous all of the sudden? **

**"Whatever." She said while flapping her hair gently.**

**End of ****Natsume's**** POV**

**Normal POV**

**Well, after a minute of the eerie silence over them…****Natsume**** looked at her then blushed again. This time she noticed the redness of his face. **

**"So, you're beginning to have a crush on me then huh?" she asked with a playful smirk on her face. **

**"Of course not!!!" he snapped back in reality while covering his ruby orbs with his raven-colored hair.**

**Then, something caught ****Mikan's**** auburn eyes. "A battle has a temporary ending and a final ending." She said and turned her head to ****Natsume****. Unbeknownst to her, the writings disappeared.**

**"What's the matter ****Mikan****?" ****Natsume**** asked. **

**"Look, there are some writings in here." She replied. **

**"Where is it? I can't see a thing." The crimson eyed boy said. **

**"But it's just here a little while." She replied while pointing at the exact spot where she had read the writings. **

**"It might be just your apparition." He answered. **

**"Maybe you're right." She replied. Just then, ****Natsume**** fainted.**

**"He must be tired because of his journey." The dark blue eyed boy guessed.**

**"You're right." ****Mikan**** replied.**

**"Well, let's get him to our castle ok." A manly voice butted in.**

**"You're right Diego, let's get him back." ****Mikan**** replied. Just then, they disappeared.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aut****hor's Notes: …****First of all…I wanted to say I'm terribly sorry for not updating. Blame my school. They give a lot of projects and assignments. I don't know when I'll be uploading again. T.T**

**Mikan****: So how was it? Good, bad?**

**Hikaru****: Please read and review everyone!**

**Me: And the questions that will form in your heads will be answered in the next chapters!**

**Natsume****: -whispers- no kiss?**

**Me: -whispers-You'll be kissing HER so don't worry.**

**Mikan****: What are you whispering flame-****chan**

**Me: It's about ****Natsume's**** dilemma of not having a ****ki****-**

**Natsume****: Spill it then you'll be ashes.**

**Me: -sweat drops-**** -whispers- just wait and the scene will be there…**

**Natsume****: -nods- better make it fast. –****holds**** a fire ball-**

**Me: -sweat drops- Patience.**

**Natsume****: I believe PATIENCE is not in my vocabulary.**

**Me: Well, no kisses then.**

**Natsume****: What if I burn you?**

**Me: What if I exclude the kissing scene?**

**Natsume****: Ok I won't burn you just write the kissing scene bird brain.**

**Me: Whatever kitty.**

**Hikaru****: Read and review!**


End file.
